Sebuah Kisah Cinta Singkat
by Elfe Allen
Summary: Naruto, seorang pelajar bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengindap penyakit kelainan darah. apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya./Gak pandai bikin summary/One-Shot, OOC, OC, NaruOC Slight NaruSaku/


_**«Love Story»**_

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Story By Someone**

 **Rate** _T_

 **Disclaimer** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Let's start this story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hemophilia_**

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini cuacanya tidak terlalu cerah, tetapi tidak mendung juga. Pagi ini cukup sejuk untuk ukuran anak sekolahan. Mungkin karena baru memasuki musim gugur udara pagi ini terasa berbeda. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Rambutnya sedikit bergerak ke samping karena tertiup angin. Gadis itu berjalan sambil merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya. Terkadang gadis itu juga menggosok kedua lengannya.

"Ohayou!" sapa seseorang sambil melewati gadis itu.

"Ohayou." Jawabnya pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam sama sepertinya. Hari ini akan menjadi awal untuknya mengingat karena baru hari ini gadis itu memakai seragam sekolahnya, yah bisa dikatakan gadis itu adalah murid pindahan.

"Arisa Matsushina-san?" tanya seseorang saat gadis itu berada tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ha'i." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Arisa itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ikut aku!" ucap orang tadi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Arisa.

Arisa terus mengekori orang yang memintanya untuk mengikuti orang itu. Sebenarnya Arisa bingung harus memanggil apa pada orang itu. Sensei atau apa, karena dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya orang ini bukan seorang guru, dan tentunya bukan seorang murid sekolah sepertinya juga.

"A-ano..ano-"

"Shizune." Potong orang itu.

"Panggil aku Shizune. Aku asisten kepala sekolah disini."

"Ha'i."

Kedua wanita itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan lain lagi setelah perkenalan singkat mereka tadi. Wanita berambut hitam yang mengaku bernama Shizune itu mengetuk pintu ruangan di ujung koridor dan masuk setelah terdengar jawaban samar dari seseorang di dalam ruangan itu. Gadis bernama Arisa itu mengikuti wanita cantik didepannya. Ia masuk ruangan itu sambil terus memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Arisa membungkukkan tubuhnya saat matanya bertabrakan dengan iris kecoklatan wanita didepannya.

"Baiklah Matsushina-san kau bisa langsung ke kelasmu sekarang." Ucap wanita itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tsunade-sama!" wanita bernama Shizune itu terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Kelasmu adalah kelas 2-4, kau bisa langsung bergabung disana. Shizune antarkan gadis ini ke kelasnya." Lanjut wanita bernama Tsunade itu yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan asistennya tadi.

"Dan juga jangan khawatir tentang gadis ini. Heh dia sudah sangat mengenalku." Lanjut Tsunade lagi saat kedua orang didepannya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Shizune yang bingung atas jawaban atasannya hanya memandang penuh tanya pada Tsunade yang kini duduk kembali sambil merapikan blezernya.

"Bukankah begitu Arisa?" Tsunade melontarkan pertanyaannya pada gadis yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi dihadapannya.

"Ha'i, Tsunade Baa-san. Ah maksudku Tsunade Sensei." Jawab gadis itu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Shizune menghembuskan napas panjang saat mendapati senyum aneh di wajah atasannya. Hanya ada dua arti dari senyuman itu. Yang pertama, mungkin saja Tsunade marah pada dia atau gadis bernama Arisa itu yang bisa dikatakan kurang sopan, atau yang kedua arti dari senyuman itu bisa jadi 'kau lihat sendiri bukan?' atau 'aku benar dan cepat pergi dari sini'. Shizune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sebelumnya kau sekolah dimana, Matsushina-san?" tanya Shizune saat mengantarkan Arisa menuju kelasnya.

"Aku Home Schooling , karena bosan jadi aku datang kemari." Jawab Arisa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

'Dasar gadis sombong.' Batin Shizune.

Baiklah mungkin gadis itu adalah Nona muda dari seorang konglomerat yang hartanya tak akan habis meskipun dia jalan-jalan keliling dunia. Tapi, hey Shizune adalah asisten kepala sekolah setidaknya gadis itu ramah sedikit, yah meskipun sedikit. Tapi ya sudahlah, gadis ini memang bukan gadis sembarangan. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya tadi kepada kepala sekolah terlihat sangat akrab, apalagi gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baa-san' pastilah gadis ini bukan gadis sembarangan.

"Ini kelasmu, Matsushina-san. Kau bisa langsung ikut belajar biar aku yang bicara pada Sensei didalam." Ucap Shizune sambil membuka pintu ruang kelas.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Asuma Sensei." Sapa Shizune sambil menghampiri Asuma Sensei yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Murid barunya sudah datang. Silahkan masuk." Lanjut Shizune sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

Arisa masuk dan berdiri didekat meja guru. Asuma sensei meletakkan spidolnya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis cantik di dekat mejanya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Asuma Sensei.

"Matsushina Arisa desu." Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

Semua murid di kelas memperhatikannya. Gadis ini cantik tapi terlihat menakutkan. Aura yang dibawanya sangat aneh. Matanya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil tapi tatapannya begitu tajam dan dingin, tinggi badannya juga standar, dan rambut coklat kemerahannya tergerai dan sedikit kusut.

"Kau bisa duduk dipojok sana." Ucap Asuma Sensei sambil menunjukkan bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Asuma Sensei kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Pagi ini dimulai dengan pelajaran Matematika yang menyebalkan. Seseorang yang duduk disamping Arisa mendecak sebal saat dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal yang Asuma sensei tulis di papan. Orang itu mengacak rambut kuningnya frustasi. Uh baiklah terlalu menyilaukan di mata Arisa untuk pagi ini.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu tiba-tiba.

Arisa hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Baiklah pagi ini tidak sedang panas ataupun mendung, tapi tetap saja bagi Arisa rambut kuning pemuda disampingnya itu sangat mencolok. Terlalu mencolok malah.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu?" ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Arisa menoleh pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu tanpa minat. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan senyum lebarnya itu sangat tidak memahami situasi disekitarnya. Setidaknya anak kecilpun tahu jika seseorang yang tidak membalas sapaanmu berarti dia tidak ingin diganggu. Arisa menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Senyum lebar dan tangan pemuda itu masih setia mengarah padanya.

"Arisa. Matsushina Arisa." Jawab Arisa tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Kau berasal dari sekolah mana?" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menghadap ke arah Arisa.

"Home Schooling ." Jawab Arisa singkat sambil menghadap ke depan.

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kau masuk sekolah biasa? Apa Sensei-mu menyebalkan? Apa dia cerewet? Atau dia pemarah? Yang mana?" Naruto melanjutkan beberapa pertanyaannya dengan suara cemprengnya.

Arisa kembali menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sebenarnya seberapa berisiknya pemuda ini? Oh dia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi disekitarnya. Padahal ini masih dalam pelajaran dan pemuda itu dengan santainya bersuara seperti itu.

"Kau bisa tenang dulu, Uzumaki-san?!" ucap Asuma Sensei dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ah sumimasen." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk ke arah Asuma Sensei.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." Bisik Naruto saat kembali duduk di kursinya.

Arisa hanya memandang datar pada pemuda itu. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pipinya sedikit mengepal. Pemuda ini sangat-sangat-sangat tidak peka sekali. Rasanya buku yang ada dihadapannya ingin dia lemparkan ke wajah pemuda itu saat melihat senyum lebarnya. Arisa kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Apa semua orang di sekolah ini seperti pemuda disampingnya ini? Jika benar seperti itu rasanya ia salah mendaftarkan diri.

Asuma Sensei mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak disimak dengan baik oleh Arisa. Mungkin sejenis kalimat untuk mengakhiri palajaran hari ini. Sebenarnya mood Arisa pagi tadi sedang baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi entah kenapa saat mendengar suara cempreng dan senyuman lebar yang terkesan menampilkan tampang bodoh pemuda itu

mood-nya jadi berubah 180 derajat. Mood-nya seperti sedang dijungkirbalikkan oleh pemuda berisik itu. Hah jujur saja, Arisa tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berisik. Arisa lebih suka sesuatu yang damai dan sunyi. Oh baiklah pemuda itu mungkin kebalikan dari Arisa.

"Setelah ini jadwalmu apa, Matsushina-chan?" tanya seseorang sambil berdiri dihadapan Arisa.

Arisa menghela napas pelan, "Biologi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah kita di kelas yang berbeda. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Arisa.

"Hah anak itu." Arisa mendecak sebal.

Arisa keluar kelasnya sambil membawa buku pelajarannya. Sebenarnya jika ada sesuatu hal yang ia benci adalah mengenai tubuhnya, dan pelajaran yang Arisa benci adalah biologi. Ayahnya terus memaksa agar Arisa mengambil kelas ini meskipun ia sudah menolaknya dari cara yang halus sampai cara yang kasar. Apapun itu Arisa benci jika itu membahas mengenai tubuh dan kesehatan. Sungguh Arisa sangat membencinya.

Arisa berjalan menuju gedung di pojok kiri gedung belajarnya. Sepertinya itu gedung olah raga atau sejenis aula atau apalah itu Arisa tidak peduli. Gadis itu terus berjalan ke arah belakang gedung besar berlantai satu itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang memergokinya bolos pelajaran. Arisa tersenyum saat melihat pohon sakura yang besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Arisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan langkah tergesa. Ia harus cepat.

"Sepertinya disini aman." Gumam Arisa saat sampai didekat pohon sakura besar itu.

"Dan juga nyaman." Lanjut gadis itu sambil duduk dan bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya.

Arisa memejamkan matanya saat tiupan angin pelan menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya ketenangan seperti ini akan susah didapatkan jika berada didalam kelas. 'Mungkin tidur selama beberapa menit tidak ada salahnya daripada harus berada dikelas saat ini.' pikir gadis itu.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Bel tanda makan siang sudah berbunyi. Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kantin, sepertinya dia tidak ingin waktu istirahat yang singkat ini terbuang sia-sia.

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan pemuda itu menggema dikoridor sekolah.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat berlari ke arahnya, tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya pula. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu berbalik sambil bertolak pinggang, raut wajahnya tak memperlihatkan keramahan.

"Pelankan suaramu itu, Naruto." Ucap Sakura saat Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sakura berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meskipun ada rasa kesal karena Naruto memanggil namanya terlalu kencang, tapi rasa lapar diperutnya lebih besar daripada rasa kesalnya pada pemuda itu.

"Ku dengar di kelasmu ada siswa baru, Naruto." Ucap Sakura saat mereka (Sakura dan Naruto) berjalan menuju kantin.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Siapa namanya? Ku rasa seharusnya tadi dia masuk di kelas biologi bersamaku." Lanjut Sakura.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng, "Kurenai Sensei tidak membahas anak itu. Katanya ada sesuatu antara anak itu dan Tsunade Sensei."

"Masalah apa?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya nanti. Kebetulan gadis itu duduk disebelahku."

"Perempuan?"

"Iya. Namanya Matsushi Arisa? Matsushita Arisa? Ah entahlah aku lupa, yang jelas dia perempuan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya kau bisa belajar dengan baik jika ada orang yang duduk disampingmu."

"Pesankan aku ramen." Ucap Naruto saat mereka tiba di kantin.

"Aku akan menunggumu disana." Lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku di dekat jendela.

Sakura hanya mendelik dan segera berjalan ke arah counter makanan.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Arisa menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang terduduk.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya pelan dengan suara serak.

"Apa sudah saatnya makan siang?" gadis itu kembali bergumam pelan.

Mata gadis itu belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Matanya terlalu silau menerima cahaya matahari. Gadis itu mengusap matanya pelan.

"Andai saja aku bawa makan siangku kemari." Gerutu gadis itu sambil bangkit dan menepuk pelan rok seragamnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak usah kembali ke kelas." Lanjut gadis itu masih dengan nada yang sama.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat. Jika tidak salah perhitungannya, waktu makan siang sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan Arisa belum menyentuh makan siangnya. Jika jam makan siang berakhir itu artinya ia tidak akan sempat makan. Arisa semakin mempercepat langkahnya, hampir berlari malah. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan jam di tangan kirinya. Ia tidak sadar jika tali sepatu yang digunakannya terlepas dan terinjak kakinya sendiri.

BRUK

Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Suasana disekitar gedung olah raga sepi. Arisa terlihat meringis sambil mengusap lututnya yang berdarah. Gadis itu dengan panik meraba-raba saku blezer sekolahnya. Ia segera mengambil ponsel hitamnya dan dengan panik menelpon seseorang.

"To-tou-san. A-aku terjatuh." Ucap Arisa sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menuju ruang kesehatan sekarang. Tou-san bisa mencariku disana." Lanjut gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Arisa berusaha berjalan dengan cepat. Meskipun sulit dengan keadaan lutut yang terluka dan terasa perih, tapi gadis itu harus cepat tiba di ruang kesehatan.

Naruto berjalan sambil terus tertawa. Pemuda itu sesekali memegangi perutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura. Sementara gadis yang disebelahnya hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menahan tangan Sakura agar tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura yang bingung dengan tingkah pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung saat tidak melihat hal aneh disekitarnya.

"Itu Arisa." Jawab pemuda itu sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Arisa? Arisa siapa?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung dengan jawaban pemuda itu.

"Arisa, hmm entahlah Arisa apa, aku lupa. Dia murid baru itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Naruto kembali memandang ke depan. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan Arisa yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Sakura yang merasa penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Apa dia sakit? Sepertinya gadis itu menuju ruang kesehatan." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ayo kita bantu dia, Naruto." Lanjut Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Mereka dapat melihat Arisa yang mendorong pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Naruto dan Sakura memasuki ruang kesehatan. Mereka melihat Arisa sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dikotak obat. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, ehmm..." ucapan Sakura terhenti.

"Siapa namanya, Naruto?" bisik Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Arisa Matsushi, ku rasa." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Ah apa yang kau cari, Matsushi-san?" Sakura kembali bertanya sambil menghampiri gadis yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu itu.

"Matsushina." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"Apa itu matsushina? Aku baru tahu ada sesuatu bernama seperti itu." Timpal Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Arisa berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, "Namaku Matsushina." Ucap gadis itu sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ah gomennasai." Ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana penjaga ruangan ini menyimpan perban?"

"Perban?" Naruto dan Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Lihat!" Arisa menunjukkan lututnya yang berdarah.

Kedua orang dihadapannya langsung panik. Sakura biasanya membantu di ruang kesehatan, gadis itu segera menuju lemari di dekat meja petugas dan mengambil perban serta beberapa plester.

"Aku butuh alkohol." Ucap Arisa sambil duduk di ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sakura melirik Naruto dan memberinya pelototan tajam. Gadis itu seolah menyuruh Naruto mencarikan apa yang gadis bernama Arisa itu butuhkan.

"Arisa kau baik-baik saja?!" seru seseorang sambil menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Tou-san!" Arisa berdiri dan menutupi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Oh Kami-sama!" ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil menghampiri Arisa.

"Tsunade-san, maaf gadis ini telah merepotkanmu." Lanjut Ayah Arisa sambil menoleh pada wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura balas berbisik.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan Arisa-san." Ucap Tsunade sambil berjalan menghampiri Arisa.

"Sebaiknya Arisa-san segera di bawa ke rumah sakit." Lanjut wanita itu.

Arisa dan Ayahnya mengangguk menyetujui usulan wanita pirang itu. Arisa membersihkan darah dilututnya dengan sapu tangan dan melirik ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Gomen, aku merepotkan kalian." Ucap Arisa sambil berdiri.

Arisa segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Wanita berambut pirang yang masih berada di ruangan itu menatap tajam kedua remaja yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari kepala sekolah yang cantik dan seksi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudnya?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?" Tsunade Sensei kembali bertanya sambil duduk di kursi penjaga ruang kesehatan.

"Mungkin dia terjatuh." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Naruto." Sakura berbisik.

"Sumimasen Sensei. Kami melihat gadis itu berjalan cepat kemari. Kami pikir terjadi sesuatu padanya makanya kami mengikutinya, dan ternyata kaki gadis itu terluka." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana gadi itu terjatuh?" Tsunade Sensei kembali bertanya.

Kedua remaja itu menggeleng. Mereka berdua sama-sama menunduk dan saling berbisik.

"Baiklah kalian bisa kembali ke kelas." Ucap tsunade Sensei sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

"Untung lukamu tidak dalam, Arisa-san." Ucap seseorang berjas putih sambil merapikan peralatannya.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" orang itu kembali berkata.

"Saya hanya tersandung, Sensei." Jawab Arisa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Ku rasa kau juga sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu dariku, Arisa-san."

"Baik Sensei." Ucap Arisa sambil menghampiri Ayahnya.

"Putrimu selalu saja begitu, ceroboh." Ucap orang berjas putih itu sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat." Jawab Ayah Arisa sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tunggu diluar." Ucap Ayah Arisa sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Ha'i, Tou-san." Jawab Arisa sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Orang berjas putih itu menghela napas pelan saat melihat Arisa keluar dari ruangannya. Gadis itu adalah pasiennya, tapi gadis itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Jika hal ini terus terjadi bisa membahayakan Arisa, kau tahu." Ucap orang itu sambil menatap Ayah Arisa tajam.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, Hiashi. Tapi anak itu sama keras kepalanya dengan ibunya."

"Jika Arisa mendapat luka yang cukup dalam itu bisa membahayakannya. Kau pasti mengerti apa itu hemofilia dan apa akibatnya."

"Aku tahu dan aku sangat mengerti tentang itu. Tapi anak itu sendiri yang ingin sekolah di sekolah umum. Bukankah aku hanya perlu mengawasi dan memintanya agar berhati-hati? Aku sudah melakukannya dan akan tetap melakukannya."

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap dokter itu sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursinya.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Arisa berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Setelah kejadian jatuh kemarin ia harus benar-benar berhati-hati. Untung hanya lututnya yang terluka, jika kepalanya yang terluka mungkin akan lain ceritanya. Seperti yang Hyuuga Sensei bilang kemarin, Hemofilia bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jika luka yang di derita orang itu dalam bisa jadi orang itu mengalami pendarahan hebat, bukan? Hyuuga Sensei sudah sering mengatakannya saat Arisa sedang di periksa.

"Apa hari ini kau akan belajar musik?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ah gadis yang kemarin. Ehmm-..."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah Haruno-san. Arigatou." Ucap Arisa sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Matsushina Arisa desu." Lanjut Arisa.

"Nama yang indah." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan di samping Arisa.

"Arigatou." Jawab Arisa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Arisa-san." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalian hampir sama. Dingin, tatapan yang tajam, dan senyum yang sangat tipis." Ucap Sakura sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Yang membedakan kalian hanya satu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Dia seorang pria dan berada di luar negeri." Jawab Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Arisa hanya berdiri memikirkan ucapan Sakura barusan. Apa maksud gadis itu ingin membandingkannya dengan teman lamanya? Arisa menggeleng dan segera masuk ke kelas musik. Arisa menghela napas saat melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Pasangan 'suami istri' itu benar-benar yang paling cocok. Heh kalau dipikir-pikir Arisa memiliki dua kelas yang sama dengan Naruto dan dua kelas bersama Sakura, dan salah satunya adalah kelas musik. Jika dengan Naruto, Arisa bertemu kembali di kelas matematika dan dengan Sakura, Arisa akan bertemu di kelas biologi, yah meskipun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Masuk kelas biologi hanya akan membuatnya seakan dikasihani dan Arisa benci itu. Arisa benci pelajaran mengenai tubuh manusia, terutama darah. Karena hal itu akan mengingatkannya pada kelainan yang di deritanya, hemofilia. Hemofilia juga akan mengingatkannya pada ibunya, dan Arisa benci itu. Arisa sangat membenci hal itu.

Arisa duduk dibangku paling belakang. Gadis itu terkesan menghindar dari tatapan Anko Sensei yang akan memintanya memainkan alat musik klasik. Sudah cukup ia berteriak di ruangan Tsunade Sensei pagi tadi hanya untuk meminta agar wanita berambut pirang itu melarang Anko Sensei memintanya bermain alat musik. Cukup nekad juga untuk ukuran gadis sekolahan yang berteriak pada kepala sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi jika ancamannya adalah terluka Tsunade Sensei tidak akan membantah lagi. Gadis itu rela menyebutkan akan menggesek lengannya sendiri dengan penggesek biola jika ia di minta memainkan alat musik di kelas. Heh benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa.

"Naruto, Kiba, dan Tenten. Kalian mainkan alat musik kalian." Ucap Anko Sensei yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

Ketiga orang itu maju dengan langkah pasti. Kiba yang mengambil gitar, Tenten yang menghampiri piano dan Naruto yang mengeluarkan harmonika dari saku blezernya. Anko Sensei tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kiba bisa kau bermain biola?" Anko Sensei bertanya sambil menunjuk biola dipojok ruangan.

"Aku belum pernah memainkannya, Sensei." Jawab Kiba sambil menyetel suara gitarnya.

"Kali ini kalian bermain solo saja. Aku ragu dengan suara yang akan ditimbulkan oleh alat musik yang kalian mainkan." Ucap Anko Sensei sambil menunjuk satu per satu murid yang ada di depannya.

"Di mulai dari kau Kiba." Ucap Anko Sensei sambil menunjuk Kiba yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku?" Kiba merasa terkejut.

"Ya kau."

"Lagu apa yang harus ku mainkan Sensei?"

"Lagu yang minimal memiliki lima kunci."

Kiba menghela napas pasrah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kebiasaan pemuda itu saat sedang berpikir keras. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu memainkan gitarnya. Lagu apapun yang dimainkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak mampu membuat Arisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon bunga sakura di bawah sana. Pohon itu lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan daripada Kiba yang sedang memainkan gitar dengan lagu yang sepertinya hanya dia sendiri yang menikmatinya.

Pohon sakura dibawah sana sedikit bergoyang. Sepertinya angin yang bertiup tidak terlalu kencang. Tiba-tiba Arisa mendengar suara yang halus. Arisa menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah memainkan harmonikanya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat menikmati permainannya. Suara dari harmonikanya sangat halus, seperti lagu tentang seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Arisa masih memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

'Pemuda itu tampan juga.' Batin Arisa.

Dalam sekejap Arisa membulatkan matanya. Gadis itu tersadar dari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

'Apa aku baru saja mengatakan pemuda berisik itu tampan?' batinnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Gumamnya.

"Arisa-san kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping Arisa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin? Mungkin saja kau merasa pusing, sejak tadi kau menggelangkan kepalamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Ucap orang itu sambil kembali memperhatikan ke depan.

"Arigatou." Ucap Arisa pelan.

Arisa merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Apa yang barusan terlintas dalam pikirannya benar-benar bisa membuatnya serangan jantung.

"Jika aku berpikir pemuda berisik itu tampan berarti aku sudah gila." Gumam Arisa.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Arisa duduk bersandar pada pohon bunga sakura. Tempat di belakang gedung olah raga itu menjadi tempat favoritnya sekarang. Damai, nyaman, tidak berisik, dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Ingatan gadis itu berputar pada kejadian 15 menit yang lalu. Tepatnya saat pelajaran matematika.

Flashback

Arisa sedang menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Konsentrasinya terganggu saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sampingnya. Dengkuran yang tidak keras tapi cukup terdengar orang yang berada satu meter darinya. Arisa menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah tertidur sambil menghadap ke arahnya. Hidungnya yang mancung, tulang rahang yang kokoh, bulu mata yang lentik, dan bibir yang terbuka sedikit menjadi fokus utama gadis itu. Naruto mengusap pelan pipinya yang bergaris sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat Arisa tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda berisik itu. Jantung gadis itu tiba-tiba berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat Naruto tertidur. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut pemuda itu yang menghalangi wajahnya. Pipi Arisa seketika memerah saat medapati Naruto yang terlihat tampan meskipun sedang tertidur.

'Astaga apa yang ku lakukan? Gila, ini benar-benar gila.' Runtuknya dalam hati.

Flashback End

Arisa memukul kepalanya pelan saat bayangan itu kembali muncul. Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya asal dan kakinya menendang udara.

"Kenapa wajah pemuda bodoh itu lagi!" pekiknya frustasi.

"Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Banyak pemuda yang lebih tampan darinya."

"Kenapa dia terus muncul di kepalaku?"

"Apa aku menyukainya?"

"Heh ini gila." Arisa mengakhiri kalimat-kalimat tidak jelasnya.

Gadis itu menggigit roti yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan mengunyahnya kasar. Bayangan pemuda bodoh dan berisik itu harus hilang. Harus hilang. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi atau karena terlalu lelah sampai-sampai bisa memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya aku perlu istirahat." Ucap gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang memegang ponselnya dengan erat. Alisnya saling bertautan dan wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Anakmu selalu saja membuatku jengkel, Minato." Ucap wanita itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Jika saja dia bukan keponakanku sudah ku pastikan ruang kesiswaan itu menjadi langganannya." Lanjut wanita itu sambil menghela napasnya kasar.

Kepala sekolah itu meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar saat pembicaraan di telpon dihentikan secara sepihak. Jika mengenai Naruto, anak itu selalu saja membuatnya sakit kepala. Kalau bukan karena kebodohannya maka kecerobohannyalah yang akan berbicara. Seperti saat makan siang tadi, anak itu menerobos masuk ke ruangannya dan memintanya untuk membayar ramen di kantin sekolah dengan alasan dompetnya tertinggal. Belum lagi pemuda itu sedang dalam acara mentraktir teman-temannya, dan alhasil Tsunade Sensei-lah yang harus membayar tagihannya. Benar-benar pemuda yang tidak sopan. Sepertinya saat Kushina mengandung Naruto dulu, wanita itu salah memakan sesuatu.

Wanita pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kacamata yang tadi ia letakkan asal-asalan kini dipakai kembali. Berkas yang harus di kerjakannya masih banyak, dan itu lebih penting daripada memikirkan bocah nakal itu.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Naruto menunduk dalam saat gadis berambut merah muda itu berteriak-teriak ke arahnya. Seusai makan siang tadi pemuda itu diseret ke taman sekolah dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sakura. Pasalnya gadis itu merasa malu dan juga jengkel karena tingkah pemuda ini. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka dari ruangan Tsunade Sensei dan meminta maaf karena tingkah bodoh pemuda itu. Berjanji mentraktir teman-temannya dan berakhir di ruangan Tsunade Sensei untuk meminta membayarkan tagihan Naruto adalah kejadian tergila hari ini. Jika semua orang melihat ekspresi Tsunade Sensei saat itu pastilah mereka semua lari terbirit-birit.

"Hah sudahlah Naruto." Sakura menghela napas lelah.

"Kita kembali ke kelas." Lanjut gadis itu.

Mereka hendak berjalan menuju kelas mereka ketika Naruto mendadak berhenti. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya dengan tangan melindungi wajahnya dari sinar matahari.

"Bukankah itu Arisa?" gumam Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang kurang jelas mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau duluan saja, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pohon bunga sakura dekat gedung olah raga.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto berhenti dan berjongkok saat melihat Arisa yang tengah tertidur. Ini sudah hampir masuk jam pelajaran terakhir dan gadis ini malah tidur disini.

"Arisa." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Arisa!" Naruto kembali menyebutkan nama gadis itu saat tidak mendapat respon.

"Arisa bangun!" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu pelan.

Gadis itu menggeliat pelan. Buku dan roti yang ada dipangkuannya terjatuh. Gadis itu mengusap matanya pelan dan mulai membuka matanya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan tiba-tiba terlonjak. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang beberapa menit tadi ada dipikirannya. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan senyum lebarnya sedang berada tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu menunduk dan mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. Andai saja Naruto memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, ia pasti bisa melihat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Ini sudah hampir masuk." Suara Naruto membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya.

"Ah, terimakasih sudah membangunkanku." Ucap gadis itu sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku permisi." Lanjut gadis itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Naruto heran.

Arisa masih berlari pelan menjauhi gedung olah raga itu. Kejadian tadi benar-benar memalukan untuknya. Pemuda yang baru beberapa waktu dia pikirkan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya dan membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur. Benar-benar memalukan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa Arisa bisa menyukai pemuda berambut kuning itu? Interaksi diantara mereka sangat minim, ditambah lagi Arisa tidak pernah ramah pada Naruto. Meskipun ada interaksi pasti akan berjalan dengan singkat, lagipula hasil dari interaksi Arisa dan Naruto hanyalah jawaban yang dilontarkan Arisa dengan ketus atau pembicaraan sepihak yang akan di dominasi oleh Naruto lah yang sering terjadi. Tapi mengapa gadis itu bisa menyukai pemuda itu? Bukankah dia bodoh, ceroboh, dan berisik? Benar-benar perasaan yang menakutkan. Jika saja boleh memilih Arisa tidak mau jatuh cinta. Kalaupun dia harus jatuh cinta setidaknya jangan pemuda itu, atau jika memang Arisa harus jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, setidaknya ia dalam keadaan normal, tidak ada kelainan ataupun penyakit, tidak ada hemofilia atau apapun itu. Arisa ingin normal dan jatuh cinta layaknya orang normal lainnya, Arisa tidak mau jika tiba-tiba dia terluka dan membahayakan nyawanya. Arisa ingin merasakan jatuh cinta meskipun dia memiliki kelainan. Jika memang Arisa harus memilih jatuh cinta, maka ia akan berhati-hati. Ia akan menjaga kesehatannya dan menghindari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya terluka, Arisa akan melakukannya. Yah demi Naruto. Arisa tidak mau jika tiba-tiba Naruto melihatnya yang tiba-tiba pendarahan. Arisa akan berhati-hati, demi Naruto Arisa akan melakukannya. Arisa tersenyum saat pikiran-pikiran itu melintas. Dia akan berusaha mengatakannya pada Naruto nanti.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Belum genap dua minggu Arisa berada di sekolah barunya, gadis itu mulai merasa hidupnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu ia selalu ceroboh, sekarang gadis itu lebih berhati-hati. Jika dulu ia selalu berpikir negatif dengan dirinya, sekarang gadis itu mulai berpikir positif. Yah itu semua karena seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru-baru ini mulai akrab dengannya. Meskipun sempat merasa pesimis dan sakit hati saat mengetahui Naruto menyukai gadis berambut merah muda itu, Arisa akan berusaha mengubah perasaan pemuda itu. Arisa akan membuat pemuda itu berpaling padanya.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang mengobrol tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri. Sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu ada Arisa bersama mereka, tapi baru saja dia pergi ke toilet.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat dekat dengan Arisa-san. Apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut Sakura saat melihat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Arisa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Kami hanya teman. Kau tahu itu, Sakura-chan."

"Dan perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah." Lanjut Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura menunduk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sebenarnya gadis itu tahu perasaan teman semasa kecilnya ini, tapi entah mengapa sulit baginya untuk membalas perasaan itu.

"Kau bukan menyukaiku Naruto. Arisa-san lah yang kau sukai. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Jika memang seperti itu, aku tak akan mengatakan aku menyukaimu."

"Kau hanya perlu waktu. Percayalah. Dan ku rasa kalian memang cocok." Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto sedikit keras.

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda itu tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mendengar kalimatnya. Arisa susah payah menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Pengakuan blak-blakan Naruto membuat hatinya sakit. Jadi benar selama ini bahwa Naruto memang menyukai Sakura. Jadi ini bukan hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ini kenyaataan. Kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya hari ini.

"Naruto." Panggil Arisa pelan.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Arisa yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dimana Haruno-san?" tanya Arisa sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dia sudah ke kelasnya." Jawab Naruto sambil masuk ke kelas.

Arisa mengikuti Naruto ke kelas. Hari ini Arisa dan Naruto berada di kelas yang sama. Mungkin jika Arisa tidak mendengar pengakuan Naruto tadi akan lain ceritanya. Gadis itu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dalam waktu dekat. Tapi setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto tadi Arisa jadi merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Ku dengar ada kedai ramen baru di sekitar halte, apa kau mau ke sana?" tanya Arisa sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat antusias.

Arisa hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bicara pada Haruno-san nanti." Ucap Arisa sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Hari ini Sakura-chan ada kegiatan klub." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, kita bisa kesana berdua. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Arisa.

Arisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kebetulan tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini. Mungkin jalan-jalan bersama Naruto akan menyenangkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu di depan." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Arisa sedikit keras.

"Asuma Sensei sedang keluar kota." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelasnya.

Arisa menghela napas pelan. Dia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruto barusan. Pemuda itu mengajaknya pergi sekarang juga. Baiklah mungkin pulang lebih awal tidak ada salahnya hari ini. Arisa segera bangkit dan berlari menyusul Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu bersemangat jika tentang ramen.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Sore hari ini lumayan cerah, tidak turun hujan seperti kemarin. Arisa dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama saat Naruto berbicara mengenai banyak hal tentang ramen. Dimulai dari ukuran mie sampai rasa kuahnya disetiap kedai ramen yang pernah pemuda itu kunjungi.

"Kau tahu, hanya ramen buatan Ibuku yang paling enak." Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Seketika Naruto terbayang wajah ibunya yang sedang marah besar saat makanan buatannya tidak disentuh waktu itu hanya karena Naruto sangat menginginkan ramen. Wajahnya hampir sama merahnya dengan rambut sang ibu. Naruto kembali tersenyum saat ingatan itu melintas di kepalanya.

Dua remaja itu berhenti di dekat lampu merah. Mereka menunggu lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Naruto memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

"Naruto." Panggil Arisa pelan.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Arisa sedang menatap ke arahnya. Arisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah hijau. Dua remaja 16 tahun-an itu berjalan berdampingan.

"Naruto." Arisa kembali bersuara pelan.

"Daisuki." Lanjut Arisa pelan.

"Eh?"

Seketika langkah Naruto langsung terhenti. Suara gadis itu memang pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh telinga Naruto yang sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Daisuki. Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Haruno?" lanjut Arisa sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Apa begitu terlihat dia menyukai Sakura? Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda itu memandang langit yang mulai menggelap. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat berada di koridor bersama Sakura. Naruto berbalik memandang Arisa yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Atau kau sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Arisa pelan saat melihat senyuman lebar di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Naruto berjalan mundur di zebra cross, pemuda itu belum menjawab kalimat Arisa dan hanya terus tersenyum. Arisa terus menatap Naruto hingga melihat sesuatu mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan berlari ke arah pemuda yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Naruto awas!" teriak Arisa sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Gadis itu menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat lampu mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu menyinari wajahnya. Gadis itu hendak menyingkir ketika tiba-tiba mobil itu dengan keras menghantam tubuhnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dada.

'Naruto semoga kau baik-baik saja.' Batin gadis itu dan saat itu juga pandangannya mengkabur.

Naruto jatuh terduduk dipinggir jalan. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat hingga pemuda itu sulit mencernanya. Pemuda itu baru tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan orang disekitarnya dan suara keras benda terlempar. Naruto menoleh dengan perlahan ke samping kirinya. Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang baru melintas di depannya menabrak sebuah tiang.

"Nak kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang sambil berjongkok dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pemuda itu seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Naruto melihat sekumpulan orang-orang tak jauh dari mobil itu. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah orang-orang itu. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Apa mungkin yang sedang orang-orang itu lihat adalah Arisa? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Naruto menerobos orang-orang dan melihat seorang gadis sedang berbaring di aspal. Ada banyak darah disekitar gadis itu. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa baju yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah seragam sekolahnya. Naruto berjongkok dan melihat wajah gadis itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadarri bahwa orang itu adalah gadis yang beberapa saat lalu berjalan bersamanya.

"Arisa!" teriak Naruto mulai panik.

"Siapa saja tolong panggilkan ambulance ." Teriak Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling.

Beberapa orang disekitar mereka terlihat panik dan mulai menghubungi ambulance. Darah terus mengalir dari kepala, punggung, dan dada gadis itu. Beberapa orang bahkan sampai menangis melihat kejadian itu. Seorang gadis menjadi korban tabrakan seorang pengendara yang sedang mabuk. Lampu pejalan kaki jelas masih hijau saat mobil itu melintas dengan kencang dan menabrak sang gadis. Semua orang disana hanya berharap semoga ambulance cepat tiba. Karena melihat kondisi gadis itu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kemeja putihnya sekarang berubah menjadi merah.

20 menit kemudian dua buah mobil ambulance baru tiba. Sang pengendara mobil juga terluka cukup parah. Naruto terlihat semakin panik saat melihat darah di kepala Arisa terus keluar. Gadis itu benar-benar sekarat sekarang.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai bergema dikoridor rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seseorang dengan napas tersenggal.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk. Pemuda itu berdiri ketika seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali menunduk. Jika saja ia berjalan cepat mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Naruto yang sedang menunduk. Seragam pemuda itu penuh dengan darah. Ada sedikit luka di lengan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sedang bersamanya?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Benar Jii-san." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Obati lukamu, nanti kita bicara lagi." Ucap pria itu lagi sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Pria paruh baya itu duduk diruang tunggu. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan lelah. Pakaiannya juga terlihat acak-acakan. Tsunade yang dihubungi Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu juga duduk disamping pria itu. Matanya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Beberapa perawat dan seorang berjas putih keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana Arisa, Hiashi?" tanya pria paruh baya tadi sambil menghampiri sang dokter.

Orang yang dipanggil Hiashi itu terlihat menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah." Ucap dokter itu pelan.

"Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan kepalanya terluka cukup parah akibat benturan itu. Dan.." Hiashi mengambil napas sejenak.

"Dan paru-parunya terluka akibat terkena tulang rusuk yang patah. Arisa kehilangan banyak darah." Hiashi menghentikan penjelasannya.

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan Ayah Arisa itu menunduk dalam. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Berapa lama ia akan bertahan?" Ayah Arisa kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

Terlihat beberapa garis air mata di wajah lelahnya.

"Kondisinya kritis. Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya." Ucap Hiashi penuh penyesalan.

"Aku akan mendonorkan darahku." Naruto angkat bicara.

Semua mata memandang ke arah pemuda itu. Hiashi terlihat menghembuskan napasnya. Pemuda ini juga sedang terluka dan belum mendapatkan pertolongan. Hiashi menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Nak." Ucap dokter itu pelan.

"Anda bilang dia kehilangan banyak darah. Aku bersedia mendonorkan darahku untuknya. Apa golongan darahnya? Mungkin saja cocok denganku."

Hiashi menoleh ke arah dua orang di belakangnya. Dokter senior itu bingung harus berkata apa pada pemuda ini. Ayah Arisa mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Dengar Nak. Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan." Ucap pria itu pelan.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Arisa." Tambah Hiashi.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tenanglah Naruto." Tsunade Sensei angkat bicara.

"Bukankah kau seorang dokter? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada pasienmu?" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Naruto tenanglah." Ucap Tsunade Sensei sambil menarik Naruto untuk duduk.

Kedua pria di hadapan Naruto terlihat menghela napas panjang. Mungkin mereka memang harus mengatakan kenyataannya pada pemuda ini.

"Dengar Nak." Ucap Hiashi pelan.

"Gadis itu. Dia memiliki penyakit kelainan darah atau yang sering disebut dengan hemofilia. Dia adalah pasienku. Ku rasa kau mengerti bagaimana kondisi seseorang yang hemofilia jika terluka separah itu. Apalagi lukanya adalah bagian-bagian vital. Kepalanya terluka parah, paru-parunya terluka, dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami tapi gadis itu tidak mampu bertahan. Jika dilakukan operasi itu akan semakin memperparah keadaan. Lagipula gadis itu memang sudah pergi." Jelas Hiashi.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ayah Arisa menunduk dan menangis. Tsunade Sensei yang duduk di samping Naruto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Kejadian tragis yang menimpa siswinya yang sekaligus anak dari teman dekatnya telah merenggut nyawa gadis itu. Kecelakaan ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tsunade Sensei yang kala itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas di sekolah mendecak sebal saat mendapat telpon dari Naruto, bahkan wanita pirang itu sampai melemparkan sebuah map saking terkejutnya. Tsunade Sensei benar-benar terkejut dengan berita ini. Tapi apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi. Waktu takkan pernah berputar mundur.

"He-hemofilia?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Itu turunan dari mendiang Ibunya. Ibunya juga meninggal karena pendarahan hebat setelah menjalani operasi saat melahirkan Arisa." Jelas Hiashi.

"Arisa beruntung bisa mengenalmu Nak. Dulu dia tidak pernah sebahagia itu. Arigatou karena menemani Arisa selama ini." ucap Ayah Arisa disela-sela isak tangisnya.

 **.**

 **««««»»»»**

 **.**

Suasana pemakaman Arisa mengundang tangis pilu orang-orang yang menyaksikannya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini belum genap berusia 16 tahun, tapi gadis itu sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya menangis. Kepergian gadis cantik ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Satu per satu orang-orang dipemakaman Arisa mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan itu. Naruto dan Sakura berdiri sambil memandangi foto Arisa yang sedang tersenyum. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat pemuda itu syok. Bagaimana tidak, Arisa mengalami semua ini saat sedang bersamanya terlebih lagi karena menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jika Arisa tidak mendorong Naruto, mungkin pemuda itulah yang akan terbujur kaku di peti mati.

"Daisuki." Bisik Naruto.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Daisuki. Saat itu dia mengatakannya." Ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras.

Sakura mengusap punggung pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia bilang 'Daisuki. Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Haruno?'" Naruto mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Arisa.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya dipunggung Naruto dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Awalnya aku terkejut dengan ucapannya, tapi aku melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan dimatanya saat mengatakan itu. Aku yakin kata itu bukan untuk kalimat itu." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

Seketika itu pembicaraannya dengan Sakura kembali melintasi pikirannya.

'Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat dekat dengan Arisa-san. Apa kau menyukainya?'

'Kau bukan menyukaiku Naruto. Arisa-san lah yang kau sukai. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya.'

'Kau hanya perlu waktu. Percayalah. Dan ku rasa kalian memang cocok.'

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Kau benar Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan bahwa aku meyukainya."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat langit pagi ini. bahkan ucapan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

 **[«Flashback»]**

 _Naruto sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya saat Sakura berkunjung._

 _"Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Arisa-san jadi dekat. Apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba._

 _"Kau bahkan sering membicarakannya." Lanjut Sakura._

 _"Apa aku benar? Jawab aku Naruto baka." Ucap Sakura lagi sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Naruto._

 **[«Flashback End»]**

Yah semua yang Sakura ucapkan memang benar. Naruto hanya belum menyadari jika dia menyukai Arisa. Naruto selalu merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang kejadian ini.

"Kau tidak bersalah Naruto. Ini memang takdir. Ku rasa Arisa-san akan sedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sakura sambil memandang foto Arisa yang sedang tersenyum.

"Arisa-san akan bahagia jika kau mampu memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin itu." Lanjut gadis itu.

Naruto kembali memandangi foto Arisa. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus foto itu.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana Arisa." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan bunga di makam Arisa.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti." Lanjut Naruto.

Kedua orang itu meniggalkan makam Arisa. Mereka menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat itu. Selama ini Naruto juga banyak berubah dan itu karena Arisa. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ceroboh lagi, pemuda itu jadi sedikit peka, dan pemuda itu tidak lagi berisik.

"Padahal lusa adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau benar." Ucap Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Naruto.

'Arigatou Arisa. Arigatou karena mau memberi warna dihidupku. Arigatou karena sudah membuatku berubah. Arigatou karena sudah menyukaiku. Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou.' Batin Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Owari~**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
